


Rewrite the Stars

by arcticliars



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Nobody believes him, Peter loves The Greatest Showman, Spider-Man Kiss, Spiderman x reader - Freeform, The Greatest Showman, almost, he thinks MJ looks like Anne Wheeler, mcu - Freeform, peter parker x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticliars/pseuds/arcticliars
Summary: Maybe the world could be ours, tonight.





	Rewrite the Stars

“Hey, got your text,” Y/N said, closing the auditorium door behind her. “What’s up?”

Peter looks up at the sound of her voice, and smiles. He stood up onstage, spreading his arms out. “I wanted to congratulate Midtown High’s new Anne Wheeler!”

Y/N laughed, walking over to the stage and dropping her bag down on one of the seats.

“You are such a dork, Parker,” she giggled.

“And I’m proud of you,” Peter continued. “You’ve been working your butt off for this role ever since they announced that we would be doing _The Greatest Showman_ this year. You’ve practically broken my DVD player watching the movie over and over again.”

“Oh, shut up,” Y/N scoffed, the smile never leaving her face. “You loved it.”

“Yeah, I did. Which is why I’m going to do all that I can to make sure you put on the greatest performance of your life.”

Curious, Y/N climbed onstage and walked over to Peter. As soon as her eyes fell on the web shooters in his hands, she rushed forward to cover them.

“Are you crazy?” she hissed. “I didn’t get the memo of your dramatic reveal in front of the entire Midtown High student body!”

Peter laughed. “It’s not for me. I’ve been working on this new web formula, and what better way to test it out than on a trapeze artist?” He shrugged. “Of course, that is if you’d rather be suspended in the air using cable ties.”

When a stunned Y/N didn’t answer, Peter took it upon himself to attach the gadgets around her wrists. Once he was sure they were in working condition, he moved to stand behind her.

“So you’re gonna extend your arm like this,” he whispered, lifting one of her arms up and pointing it to one of the theater walls. She tried to ignore the goosebumps that his fingers raised on her skin, and the sudden dry feeling in her mouth. “And you do the rock ‘n roll sign like you’ve always seen me do…and…”

A single web strand shot out from her wrist, the impact making her arm jerk back, and they watched as it attached itself to one of the walls.

“And flick your wrist back,” Peter murmured, and Y/N obeyed; the strand shot back to her wrist. She turned to him, eyes wide.

“All webs completely reusable, durable, and lightweight,” he said proudly. “It’ll be just like flying.”

“Pete,” she said in awe.

He waved a hand dismissively, a shit-eating grin on his face. “I know, I know, I’m the best,” he said smugly. “I’m the greatest, and you love me.”

“How am I supposed to explain why I suddenly have Queens’ masked superhero’s tech for something as small as a shitty school play?” Y/N whispered. “I could expose you, Pete, and you know that.”

“First of all, it’s not a shitty school play,” Peter said patiently. “Second, you don’t have to blatantly play it out as if it’s Spiderman’s tech. You can just say you made something like it. You’re smart, they’ll believe you. You can pull a few strings. Get it?”

Peter waggled his eyebrows in the most unattractive way possible, causing Y/N to simultaneously groan and laugh at the same time.

“Peter – “

“Y/N,” he said, mocking her tone as he walked over to her, brushing a strand of her hair away from her face. “C’mon. I know you’ve wanted this role ever since. Let me help you out. Please?”

Looking into Peter’s eyes, she couldn’t find it in herself to argue. There were going to be questions, no doubt about it. But it would be a cold day in hell before Y/N would ever give even the smallest hint that her best friend was, in fact, Spiderman. That was a secret she’d take to her own grave, if she had to.

She gripped Peter’s arms, giving them a gentle squeeze. “Thank you,” she said quietly.

Peter smiled. “There we go,” he said, ignoring the slight quiver in his voice. “That’s my girl.”

Y/N swallowed audibly. Peter – dorky, nerdy Peter Parker – was risking his identity just so her dreams could come true.

He slipped away from her arms slowly, backing away into the shadows of the stage.

_You know I want you_

Her eyes widened.

_It’s not a secret I try to hide_

“Pete?” she called.

_I know you want me_

She watched, in pure shock, as Peter walked back onstage, eyes solely fixed on her as he sang the opening lines to her favorite song.

_So don’t keep saying our hands are tied_

He pulled her to the center of the stage, a small smile on his face as he continued singing.

 _You claim it’s not in the stars_  
_And fate is pulling you miles away_  
_And out of reach from me_  
_But you’re here in my heart, so who can stop me if I decide_

He traced his fingers ever so lightly over her jawline, slightly trembling as her eyes closed at the touch.

_That you’re my destiny?_

Peter pulled away, but remained close enough to be within arms’ length.

 _What if we rewrite the stars?_  
_Say you were made to be mine?_  
_Nothing could keep us apart_  
_You’d be the one I was meant to find_

Y/N broke into a laugh as Peter spun her around, twirling her around the stage as if they were the only ones left in the world.

 _It’s up to you, and it’s up to me_  
_No one could say what we get to be_  
_So why don’t we rewrite the stars?_

He wasn’t sure what possessed him _to_ pull her closer to him, but as her hands hit his chest to stop them from colliding, he knew right then and there that this was something he wanted to do.

He wanted to remind himself that it was Y/N L/N in his arms – Y/N, who had been drawing stick figures on his room’s walls and once fed him a mud cake – and he was risking everything just by having her stare up at him like that.

_Maybe the world could be ours tonight_

A grin suddenly spread across Y/N’s face.  
Before Peter knew it, she had shot one of her hands up, and the sound of his web shooters momentarily distracted him from the fact that she had zoomed up into the air, into the darkness of the auditorium.

He craned his neck to look, wondering where she had gone to – but her voice was all that he needed.

 _You think it’s easy?_  
_You think I don’t want to run to you?_

And there she was, suspended in the air, the lone shitty stage light illuminating her entire figure like an angel that was slowly descending from heaven. He broke into a huge smile as she lowered himself in front of him, hanging onto one of his webs.

 _But there are mountains_  
_And there are doors that we can’t walk through_

His hands were on her waist before he slowly dragged them upwards, lifting both of her arms in the air with the intent of placing them over his shoulders. She seemed to have other ideas, though; she brought the web strand around him, lifting herself up to swing just a few inches above him.

 _I know you’re wondering why_  
_Because we’re able to be just you and me within these walls_  
_But when we go outside you’re gonna wake up and see_

With the strength of a gymnast, Y/N shifted herself upside down, in the infamous Spiderman pose. She saw the look of surprise on Peter’s face and felt a rush of warmth as he moved towards her –

Wait.

_That it was hopeless after all_

She tugged on the strand, and it lifted her back into the air, back into the darkness.

Her head was spinning, and it wasn’t from the sudden whiplash that came from quickly zipping up upside down. As she crawled her way to the side of the stage, so many thoughts crowded her brain; like the fact that for a moment, Peter Parker – the guy that had been launching all his scrawny body parts at bullies to protect her, who had been pulling her hair and entertaining her with spit bubbles – looked like he actually wanted to kiss her.

 _No one can rewrite the stars_  
_How can you say you’ll be mine?_

She shot another strand to the other side of the auditorium, and took a leap of faith; it took all of Peter’s spider senses to pull him out of the way as she swung past.

_Everything keeps us apart_

But Y/N had miscalculated, and the force of her swing led her back to Peter, who looked like he was waiting for her to return.  
Before she knew it, they had collided, rolling around the stage floor, with Peter’s hand shooting up to cover her face to prevent her from getting hurt. They came to a stop with Y/N on top, straddling Peter with his hands on her waist to steady her.

She looked down at Peter’s flustered expression, and realized for a split second how long she had wanted for this to happen.

For a moment, she thought of all the times she had actually wanted her best friend as something more, but fear of ruining their bond and compromising his position as Spiderman had pulled her back.

Y/N pulled on the web strand, hard, stretching it so she had time to place a hand on Peter’s reddening cheek before she got the strand at the length she wanted it to lift her back up.

_And I’m not the one you were meant to find_

The subtle hand touch confirmed everything that Peter had been both dreading and hoping for – that Y/N wanted this as much as he did, and all those years of friendship were slowly bordering on something more.

As he watched her fly back up in the air, he realized he never wanted to see her pulling away from him ever again, and tugged on the remaining strand in the hopes that it would pull him up, too. But, to his frustration, he was only lifted a few meters up into the air before setting him back down.

 _It’s not up to you, it’s not up to me_  
_When everyone tells us what we can be_  
_How can we rewrite the stars?_

Peter watched as Y/N began tying the strand around her waist, performing precise movements that he had watched her do in her silks class.

Before he knew it, Y/N had let go of the strand, and was spinning wildly downwards. He caught her just in time, and quickly set her on her feet. She looked at him over her shoulder, and his grip on her waist tightened as she pressed her forehead against his.

_Say that the world can be ours tonight_

Peter smiled at her, and Y/N couldn’t help but mirror his expression. She could barely believe this was happening – reenacting one of her favorite scenes in cinematic history with one of her best friends, and wondering how long he had wanted for an interaction like this.

_All I want is to fly with you_

Peter’s smile turned into something more like a cheeky grin, and he stretched his arm up in the air, firing his own web shooters. Y/N hadn’t even noticed that he’d brought them along until he had grabbed her around the waist and pulled the two of them up in the air. Her arms had instantly wrapped themselves around his shoulders, laughing as they sang to each other while suspended in mid-air.

 _All I want is to fall with you_  
_So just give me all of you_

Peter let go of his grip on her waist, but caught her hand as she fell. When her toes touched the ground, Y/N pulled Peter back down with her to press her forehead against his again.

 _It feels impossible_ , she shouts.  
_It’s not impossible_ , he assures her.

Simultaneously, they shot out their webs into the ceiling, ran to opposite ends of the stage, and swung like mad towards each other.

_Is it impossible?_

They caught each other before the other could swing right past, and their strands spun them around, just like that iconic move in their favorite movie. It was Y/N’s dream come true, and made even better with Peter there.

_Say that it’s possible_

Peter let go, his feet hitting the ground, and he swung Y/N hard enough to lift her back into the air, circling him.

 _How do we rewrite the stars?_  
_Say you were made to be mine?_  
_Nothing can keep us apart_  
_‘Cause you are the one I was meant to find_

Peter ran to the stage’s walls, quickly climbing up as Y/N continued to fly through the air, spreading his arms out proudly as she laughed.

 _It’s up to you, and it’s up to me_  
_No one can say what we get to be_

A rush of adrenaline coursed through Y/N, and she took a deep breath before flicking her wrist. Her web strand flew back to her shooters, leaving her to fall to the ground.

Not a second had passed, and Peter had already caught her with a single arm, singing loudly and unabashedly as they swung around the auditorium.

 _Why don’t we rewrite the stars?_  
_Changing the world to be ours_

Slowly, Peter lowered his web to set them down on the stage, the two of them flushed and completely out of breath.

Y/N blinked as the remaining lyrics came back to her, filling her with a numbing ache. Could she say them to Peter? Would she risk everything that had just happened just for the sake of a few lines – lines that would most definitely voice out what she thought of the entire thing?

When she felt his lips press against hers, she already got her answer.


End file.
